


Hidden in Plain Sight

by LucindaAM



Series: Write For Me [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky loves Halloween, F/M, Halloween, Light Swearing, No Smut, family night, totally not based on real life events, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Based on this prompt:"Bucky and reader taking their kid out for the first time and Bucky going overboard on his cosstume because hey its halloween and scaring kids haha"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Sam Wilson & Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader
Series: Write For Me [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997872
Comments: 21
Kudos: 50





	Hidden in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrsxfredweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsxfredweasley/gifts).



You put the finishing touches on the paint on your son’s face. Your daughter rushed into the room behind you. “Mama!” She squealed, pointing at her brother. “It’s baby yoda!”

You picked up your son as you turned to face her and laughed. “Yup he is, baby. And look at you! You look just like Auntie Nat!”

Your daughter spun around, her red wig whipping around her face. She struck a cute superhero pose. “I’m gonna get the bad guys!” She cried.

You chuckled again. “Yes you are! Have you shown your daddy yet?”

She shook her head. “I can’t find him.” She pouted.

Your brow furrowed and you walked to the dresser where you’d left your phone. Maybe he’d gone out? “Did you check the bedroom, baby? Maybe he was getting into his costume.”

Your daughter shook her head and put on her best sad face as she looked down at the ground.

You tried not to smile. “Well, daddy didn’t text me to say he was going out so he has to be here somewhere.” You said. “Let’s go find him, huh?” You reached up and adjusted your Princess Leia bun headband and then took your daughters hand as you led her out of the nursery.

The three of you searched the house from top to bottom and couldn’t find head or hair of your husband and you were starting to get worried. “Mamaaaaa.” Your daughter whined.

You sighed. “Let me ask Uncle Stevie, okay, baby? Maybe daddy had to go to work.”

You left your son in his swing before you went to find your phone again. Your daughter followed after you. You picked up your phone and dialed Steve’s number. He answered almost immediately.

“Hi Steve.” You greeted.

“Hi, doll. How are you doing?”

You smiled. “Good. Listen, your favorite red-haired assassin was wondering where Bucky was.” You said.

You could hear the smile in Steve’s voice when he answered. “Oh? Is Nat there?”

“She is. Do you want to talk to her?”

Steve chuckled. “Sure, doll. Put her on.”

You handed your phone to your daughter who’s face lit up. “Uncle Steeb!” She cried. “Guess what I am!”

You heard your son start to fuss in the other room so you left your daughter to her conversation as you went to find him again. “Where the hell are you, Barnes.” You grumbled under your breath.

You picked up your baby and went to find your bag. Husband or no, you had promised you’d take “Nat” trick or treating and by Thor's hammer, you were going to take her trick or treating.

By the time you’d finished gathering all the baby stuff together, your daughter was already walking back. “Uncle Steeb wants to talk to you, mama.” She said, holding the phone out.

“Thank you, baby.” You leaned down to press a kiss to her head.

“No news on Bucky then?” You asked.

“Sorry, doll. But Sam and I are almost there. We’ll help you take ‘Nat’ trick or treating.”

“Oh! You didn’t have to do that.” You said, smiling to yourself. You could use the help. Your daughter had more energy in her little finger than you had in your whole body. One guess who she got it from.

Steve smiled. “Oh, we don’t mind doll. Bucky said we could come. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not! The more eyes I have on my little spy the better. I hope you’re coming in costume though. She’ll want to be a part of the complete set of Avengers.”

Steve laughed. “Wouldn’t have dreamed of coming otherwise. See you soon, doll.”

You hung up the phone and turned to your daughter. “Go get your candy bag, baby, they’ll be here soon, okay?!”

She jumped up and rushed away as you gathered the last of your gear and called Bucky’s phone number. “Hi Babe. It’s me. Listen, you’re not here so Steve, Sam and I are going to take the kids trick or treating.” You glanced around to make sure your daughter wasn’t in the room and then you lowered your voice. “I’m going to kill you for bailing on this Barnes. You know how much it meant to her. I still love you though so please don’t be lying dead somewhere.” You blew a kiss and hung up the phone.

“Let’s go, mama!” You turned and grabbed your keys from the table and gestured towards the door.

“After you, Agent Romanov!”

Your daughter grinned and rushed to open the door.

Steve and Sam were already walking up the front steps. They waved as you turned to close the door behind you.

The second your back was turned, a blood curdling scream ripped through the air and you spun around to see Steve laid out flat on the sidewalk. Sam was halfway up the tree, hanging from the branches like one of those ‘hang in there’ cats on those motivational posters Tony had hung up at work as a joke.

You rushed to Steve’s side. “Steve? Steve?” You juggled your baby as you fell to your knees beside the man. He was breathing hard. There was a dazed look on his face and he had a hand pressed to his fiercely beating chest. “What the hell. What the hell. What the hell.” He was murmuring.

“Mama! Look!” You spun around to see your daughter pointing at a bush next to the front of your house.

You squinted.

The bush . . . wiggled.

Without thinking, you threw a hand out and electricity crackled from your fingertips. The bush seized and then collapsed to the side with a pained groan. You dropped your baby on Steve’s chest and rushed towards the bush, ready to deal a mortal wound when a hand reached out and pulled some of the leaves away.

Bucky’s eyes, surrounded by green paint, stared back at you. “Buck?” You gasped, letting the electricity bleed away from your hands.

Bucky groaned as he sat up. “Doll.”

You crossed your arms over your chest and let out an angry huff as your heart resumed beating normally. “I see you found your costume.”

Bucky straightened the leaves of his gilly suit awkwardly. “I’m a bush.” He said.

“I can see that.” You nodded.

A squeal behind you was the only warning you had before your daughter rushed past you and flung herself into Bucky’s arms. “Daddy! You’re a TREE.” She giggled.

You fought your smile as Bucky’s face lit up. “Hi, princess!”

“Not a princess! I’m a spy!” She thrust her fists into Bucky’s face and glanced at you when nothing happened. “Mama.” She whispered pointedly.

"Oh, right." You schooled your features and pointed your finger at your husband. A shock ripped through Bucky.

“Got you!” Your daughter laughed.

Bucky shot you a look. You shrugged. Bucky smiled down at your daughter. “You did good, moy malen’kiy shpion.” He kissed the top of her head.

Sam and Steve came up behind the two of you. “Not cool, man.” Sam gripped.

Steve handed you your son before he rubbed his chest again. “I have heart problems, Buck. You could have killed me.”

Bucky pushed to his feet and shook his head. “Please, punk. That excuse stopped working years ago.”

Bucky leaned down to help you to your feet and you glanced around. “Alright. Now that the mystery of the missing papa is solved; trick or treating?”

“Yaaaaay!” Your daughter called.

You glanced at Bucky and quirked an eyebrow. He shook his head. “I’m gonna stay here. Scare some kids.” He said.

You chuckled as you turned to your husband. “Don’t give THEM heart attacks. Please.”

Bucky scoffed. “If old men don’t get them these days, the kids will be fine too.” He said.

You rolled your eyes but watched in amusement as Bucky went to blend back into the foilage in front of your house.

You shook your head and took your daughters hand as you led her, Steve and Sam away from the house.

“Mama?” She asked, looking up at you.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Next year I wanna be a tree like papa.”

You smiled. “I’m sure he’d love that princess.”

And he did.


End file.
